gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon 3
Splatoon 3 is a Splatoon game for the Nintendo Switch. It's a follow-up to Splatoon 2, another game on the Nintendo Switch. The Player's Avatar As always, the player has a customizable avatar. You can select your avatar's gender, eye color, skin color, ink color, and you can change their outfit with gear bought from stores. In Splatoon 3, players can play as an Inkling, but they also have the option to play as an Octoling. Story Mode Like the two games before it, Splatoon 3 has a single player Story Mode. Your objectives are different depending on if you're playing as an Inkling or an Octoling. More than that, though, there's things available in Splatoon 3's Story Mode that aren't available in the first two games' Story Modes. Leveling up is available in Story Mode as well as Multiplayer Mode and there's more rewards for leveling up as well. Coins, the things you need to buy gear for your avatar, are also available in Story Mode. Enemies can drop coins and coins can also be found in crates, vaults, and other containers. Multiplayer Like the first two games, there's Multiplayer modes, but Splatoon 3 does more for players who can't go online through video game consoles. All Multiplayer modes, including modes that were online only in the past, give you the option to play online or offline. Also, even though they're called Multiplayer modes, there's a way to play these modes by yourself. The game provides randomly-equipped AI-controlled players to fill in the empty slots, so if you have no one to play with or don't have enough players to fill in all the gaps, don't worry. The game has you covered. Another thing to know is that whether you play any of these modes online or offline, you'll still be able to level up your avatar and get coins to buy gear for your avatar. Oh, and it should go without saying, but since Octolings are playable in Splatoon 3, they can take part in these games too. Now, let's go over the modes themselves. Turf War: I think it's safe to say that this is the best-known Multiplayer game in all of Splatoon. It's the same concept as always. Eight players are split into two teams of four and the object is for each team to cover as much ground as possible. Whichever team has the most ground covered by the time time runs out is the winner. Online Turf Wars are pretty much the same as always, but offline Turf Wars have some differences. Obviously, there's no rankings involved in offline Turf Wars. Furthermore, offline Turf Wars only allow up to four real players, with all other players being AI-controlled. This is for the sake of convenience. Having the screen split into eight panels would give each player very little space to see what's around them. Also, offline Turf Wars let you choose each team's ink color and each player can choose to be on Team 1 or Team 2. Player 1 plays as their avatar while all other players choose from a selection of premade avatars. Each of these premade avatars has their own set of gear and equipment. In both online and offline Turf Wars, teams can either have only Inklings, only Octolings, or Inklings and Octolings. It all depends on how things go. (This article is incomplete. More will be added later.) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games